Jessie or Bailey
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Have you ever asked, why does Jessie Prescott and Bailey Pickett look like the same person? Read this story to find out...


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE or Suite Life series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie or Bailey<strong>

**Have you ever asked, why does Jessie Prescott and Bailey Pickett look like the same person?**

Answer is, because in a way they are. Don't know how?

Okay. In the year 2029, Jessie and Luke Ross become girlfriend and boyfriend. They have wild hot steamy porn-like sex and that makes Jessie pregnant.

In that year some scientist managed to build a working time-machine.

Jessie and Luke use the time-machine to go back in time.

With the help of holo-technology and particle-synthesis, both Jessie and Luke change their appearance and take on new identities as Eunice Pickett and Clyde Pickett.

Soon a very cute little girl is born. The baby is 100 % identical to Jessie.

They name her Bailey.

Because the time-machine has a safety function, history hasn't been screwed up so both Jessie and Luke are born again as themselves in the new time-line and Jessie and Luke from the future keep on being Eunice and Clyde and fortunately nobody know who they really are.

Now it's a few days before Bailey is gonna leave to go to school aboard the SS Tipton.

"Jes, our girl is growing up so fast and she look so much like you did...uh will...or does...you know what I'm trying to say." whisper Clyde to his wife.

"Luke, I'm a bit worried." whisper Eunice. "If our daughter somehow meet the younger version of me, wouldn't that fuck up the flow of time?"

"No fear, babe. The probability that they'll ever meet is around one in ten billions. I don't think it will happen." whisper Clyde and then place his arm around his wife's waist and try to comfort her.

"Dad, mom, have you guys ever been to New York City?" says Bailey as she enter the room.

"Uh, no...we have not." says Clyde.

It seems like some genetic memory from Jessie exist within Bailey and makes her think about NYC since that's where her parents used to live at one point when they were still Jessie and Luke and were still young.

"You shouldn't be thinkin' about New York, sweetie. Look forward to the fact that you're goin' to go to school on a ship." says Eunice.

"Okay...you're right, mom. I mean, why do I even think about New York? Not like I've been there or something." says Bailey.

"Mhm, right..." says Eunice.

Bailey leaves the room.

"We have to make sure that nobody ever finds out that Bailey is actually Jessica Prescott Junior. Not even Bailey herself can know." says Eunice.

"Of course, babe. If people knew our secret it would cause many problems and you and me would end up in prison." says Clyde.

"And we don't want that, do we, Luke?" says Eunice.

"No, we don't, Jessica." says Clyde.

Some years later in the summer 2016.

Jessie is walking down the street in New York City when she suddenly see a girl who look like herself.

"Hi there!" says Jessie. "I'm Jessie Prescott."

"Hi, I'm Bailey Pickett." says Bailey. "You look like my twin...how?"

"I don't know. It's kinda weird." says Jessie.

"Are you my long lost sister I never knew about...?" says Bailey.

"No, I'm an only child." says Jessie.

"Still we look so freakin' similar." says Bailey.

"We sure do. I don't know why though." says Jessie.

"Okay...uh, I need to go. Being late for a thing. Bye!" says Bailey as she run away.

Later that day, Bailey talk on the phone with her mom.

"You'll never guess what happened today, mom."

"No, probably not...please tell me."

"I met a girl who looks exactly like me."

"Oh no...uh, bye!"

Bailey is very surprised and totally confused when her mom suddenly hang up on her.

"What made mom so...?" mumbles Bailey.

20 minutes later.

"Things are bad, Luke. Bailey met the younger Jessica today." says Eunice.

"Oh damn! That's not good." says Clyde.

"I know and if our daughter's got my mind she won't simply forget. We need to do something." says Eunice.

"Sure, but what exactly?" says Clyde.

"I don't know..." says Eunice.

"Let's think for a bit. We have to do something here." says Clyde.

5 hours later.

Bailey is asleep in her bedroom.

Slowly so not to wake up their daughter, Eunice and Clyde enter the room.

Clyde gently grab a hold of Bailey up by her shoulders and Eunice grab a hold of Bailey's legs.

"You got her? Good. Let's go down to the time-machine room and take her back to our own time a bit so we can modify her memory-cortex so she'll forget all about meeting the other version of you." says Clyde.

"Okay...let's go." says Eunice.

In the time-machine room they place Bailey in a seat inside the huge machine. Clyde close and lock the door and then he and his wife take their seats as well.

"I've set the temporal matrix to take us to June 14th of the year we would live in right now if we hadn't gone back in time to begin with." says Clyde.

"Safety system's online. Power-core at 100 %. We're ready to go." says Eunice with a sweet smile.

"Here we go! Time travel factor 4-A in 3 2 1...and away." says Clyde in a loud clean voice.

The time-machine switch on and in a bright white light, Clyde, Eunice and their daughter Bailey are transported into the future.

As soon as they arrive in their huge mansion outside Nashville in the future, they place Bailey inside a stasis-chamber where they can remove her memory of meeting younger Jessie.

"I'm turning on the memory-configuration system and goes to the specific memory and...removing it from her brain." says Eunice.

Eunice and Clyde slowly turn into adult Jessie and adult Luke, an effect of them being back in their true time.

"Jessica, how do you feel about maybe we could stay here in our own time?" says Luke. "I mean, when we went back in time it felt right then, but to me it no longer do."

"I'd love that, but what about Bailey...I mean Jessie Junior? She's lived her whole life in the past. This time is an entire new world for her." says Jessie.

"With about a year or so of advanced neural-therapy and such she'll be able to adapt to a life here." says Luke.

"Okay. Luke, please wake her up." says Jessie.

"I deactivate the anesthesia-program and bring her out of stasis." says Luke.

"Uh, who are you guys..?" says a confused Bailey as she wake up.

"We're your parents." says Jessie.

"No you're not...!" says Bailey.

"Let us prove that we are." says Jessie as she activate her and Luke's mobile mini holo-projectors / particle-synthesis devices.

Jessie and Luke transform into Eunice and Clyde.

"Wow! You are my mom and dad. How? Tell me what's goin' on." says Bailey.

"Long story. Do you wanna tell it, Jessica?" says Luke.

"Sure, Luke." says Jessie.

"Why do you call each other Jessica and Luke? That's not your names." says Bailey.

"Actually it is. Bailey...my name's Jessica Prescott and my husband is named Luke Prescott. You know us as Eunice and Clyde, but those are only our fake-names that we used." says Jessie.

"Uh..okay..." says Bailey.

"Also...your name's not really Bailey." says Jessie. "You real name is Naomi Georgina Prescott, but we call you Jessie Junior. You were supposed to be born in the year 2029, but when I found out I was pregnant we went back in time and you were born in the past. Luke and I decided to stay there and that's why we changed our appearance using something known as particle-synthesis and holo-projection."

"Where are we now?" says Bailey.

"In our own time, right where we're supposed to be." says Jessie.

Suddenly Bailey notice a photo of young Jessie over on the wall.

"Ah...there's a photo of me." says Bailey.

"No, that's me when I was young." says Jessie.

Now the memory that was deleted from Bailey's mind return to her.

"So the girl I met who look exactly like me...that was my mom as a young woman?" says Bailey.

"Yeah, that was me and I'm surprised that the memory of that came back to you." says Jessie.

"Girl, you see, you are very much like your mom was when she was your age. There's only a few minor differences." says Luke.

"If my name's not Bailey...why did you call me that?" says Bailey.

"It's a nice name and it works for a beautiful girl." says Jessie.

"What is my real name again?" says Bailey.

"Naomi Prescott, but we call you Jessie Junior, usually." says Jessie.

"How can I adapt to life in another time-line?" says Bailey.

"You'll be in neural-therapy for a year or so to help you get used to a new life." says Luke. "It's nothing to be afraid of. Both me and your mom will be with you."

"Uh...mom, dad, what exactly is neural-therapy?" says Bailey.

"It's a form of advanced medical treatment that can modify a person's mind." says Jessie. "Don't worry. Neural-therapy is totally safe. I've had it to lose my fear of snow."

"How does it work?" says Bailey.

"A computer use mini cerebius-beams to upload an artificial biological impulse to your brain. In this case the impulse will hold a program with data that helps you to feel a little more comfortable in this time-line." says Luke.

"Sure my brain won't be damaged...?" says Bailey.

"Nothing to worry about, girl. It's very safe." says Jessie.

"I hope so. I don't want my brain to go all dead." says Bailey.

"That can never happen." says Jessie.

"Professor Hardy Valerios who developed the basics of neural-therapy is a highly skilled scientist and he's also a Nobel-prize winner so there's nothing to worry about at all." says Luke.

"Okay..." says Bailey.

"We should begin your treatment tomorrow." says Jessie.

"So soon?" says Bailey.

"The sooner we start, the sooner it will be over." says Jessie.

"Mom, hug me please..." says Bailey.

"Awww!" says Jessie as she hug her daughter.

The next day it's time for Bailey's first time on the medical bed to get some neural-therapy.

"Okay...the custom computer-program is online. Just relax and fall asleep while we implant the data to your brain." says Doctor Gregory Horton. "This won't hurt one bit, I promise. After about half an hour you'll wake up again and it will simply feel like you've had a nice nap."

"I'm ready..." says Bailey.

"Good, let's do this...here we go." says Doctor Horton.

The computer use a field of jorgovium energy to put Bailey to sleep and then 2 beams of cerebius energy lock on to the side of her head as the program is uploaded to her brain.

"Bailey's neural-patterns are within normal parameters, the data is slowly being uploaded onto her own organic brain's structure. Things seem to be okay." says Doctor Horton.

"Just make sure that my daughter's brain don't get damaged." says Jessie.

"You know this is safe." says Luke.

"I'm still a bit worried..." says Jessie.

"Nothing can happen, Mrs Prescott. Your daughter is very safe. Once she's had about 50 sessions or so of neural-therapy she shouldn't have any problems to adapt to her new life." says Doctor Horton.

"Are you sure 50 sessions are enough, doctor?" says Luke.

"Yes. Neural-therapy has become better over the 18 years you've been away in the past. What used to require almost 170 sessions can now be done in 50 or less." says Doctor Horton.

Later when Bailey wakes up.

"I feel a bit dizzy. Almost like I need to puke." says Bailey.

"No fear, girl. That's normal after your first neural-therapy session. You won't need to puke." says Jessie.

"I think this whole neural-something works. I'm little less scared now." says Bailey.

"Nice. Once you've had more sessions this time-line will feel like home." says Jessie.

"What city do we live in?" says Bailey.

"Obama City." says Luke.

"Never heard of that..." says Bailey.

"Actually it used to be known as Washington DC, but the name was changed in 2022." says Jessie.

"Oh, okay." says Bailey.

"So...Bailey...uh, I mean Naomi, wanna go outside and see what things look like in our true time-line?" says Jessie.

"Yeah, that sounds cool, mom." says Bailey.

Bailey follow her mom out.

"Wow!" says Bailey surprised.

She has never seen anything like this.

There are huge glass-buildings, around those buildings there are beautiful gardens with flowers in all colors and there are almost no roads, instead Bailey can see cars flying in the city.

"Naomi Prescott, welcome to Obama City. The most modern city on Earth." says Jessie.

"I'm 18, can I get my own flyin' car?" says Bailey.

"Of course, as soon as ya get your driver's license." says Jessie.

"Awesome!" says Bailey. "I want a white one."

"I think we can make that happen, Naomi." says Jessie.

"Gonna take some time to get used to bein' called by that name. I've been Bailey for as long as I can remember." says Bailey.

"We can keep usin' the name Bailey for you if that feels better." says Jessie.

"I'd love that." says Bailey.

_**Well, now we all know the truth about why Bailey and Jessie are so similar. Best of luck to both Jessie and Bailey. Awww!**_


End file.
